


Changing Roles

by im_squidward



Series: To Be Young Again [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avenger Bucky Barnes, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Avengers Family, Awkward Peter Parker, Comic Book Science, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kid Fic, Kid Steve Rogers, Kid Tony Stark, M/M, Panic Attacks, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Avengers, Protective Steve Rogers, Sleepy Cuddles, Superfamily (Marvel), Team as Family, Teen Peter Parker, Temper Tantrums, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Timeline What Timeline, Tony Stark Has Nightmares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22179766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_squidward/pseuds/im_squidward
Summary: "So here we are," Peter repeated and then chuckled hysterically. "My dads are three-""-and a half," Steve piped up indignantly, earning a soft little giggle from Tony."-and I'm supposed to be okay with this? Like what are we going to do now? Can't you call Strange to do something?"*[or the one where Peter finds himself being his dads dad]
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Loki, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: To Be Young Again [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1217370
Comments: 36
Kudos: 430





	1. three and a half

**Author's Note:**

> You do not need to read the other fics in the series to understand this one. Also mind the tags, don't wanna trigger anyone :(

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can someone please explain what's happening here?" Peter begged the rest of his family who all shared looks wondering who was going to be the one to tell Peter. "Really. Any one of you would be good."

When Peter steps foot on the communal floor of the tower one Tuesday after school, he is definitely not prepared for the child-like crying that greets him or the exhausted voices of various Avengers trying to quiet the crying child.

Wait, child?

"Um, what's going on?" Peter asked curiously, a frown on his face as he stepped into the living room where two kids no older than the age of four greeted him; one blonde blue eyed boy and the other dark brown curly hair and large brown eyes and basically an exact copy of himself as a kid. For a brief moment Peter wondered if what Strange has said about the multiverse really was real and they'd somehow managed to bring a him from a different timeline into the future.

"Oh Peter!" Clint cries out in relief as he walks up to the teen, placing his hands on Peter's shoulders and shaking him slightly. "Thank goodness you're home! I can't take this anymore!"

"You've been no actual help, Clint," Natasha scolds him, but Peter ignores their bickering in favor of staring at the children, the brunette being the one who was crying and his wails were becoming more and more upset by the second. The blonde boy alternated between watching TV or staring at the other kid in exasperation.

"Who's kids did dad steal?" Peter wondered, earning a few chuckles from Sam, Wanda and Bucky. "Wait, where are dad and pops?"

No one said anything because at that moment, the brunette child stopped and stared at Peter curiously. Everyone held their breath as the little boy struggled to get off the couch and then ran up to Peter with his tiny chubby legs.

"Oh hey there little guy, why the tears, huh?" Peter asks as he picks up the boy who cuddles into him, still sniffling and hiccuping but no longer wailing like earlier. "Are you lost? Is that why you and your friend are here?"

"Guess Peter will always be the Tony whisperer," Sam comments and Peter swears he got whiplash from how fast he turned his head to face Sam with wide eyes.

"Um what? Are you implying that this is my dad?!" Peter asked, his voice rising at the end and causing the little boy in his arms to whimper and press his tiny hands against his ears.

"Stop! You scaring him!" The little blonde boy shouted at Peter with a pretty impressive glare and- oh. Oh no.

"No no no no no. I am having a bad dream. This isn't real. I am not holding my dad in my arms and getting glared at by the mini version of my pops. Nope. Not happening! I refuse to believe that I am awake," Peter rambled as he began to pace the length of the living room with his dad- the boy- in his arms. "Nope. Not real. Not possible."

"Peter, take a seat please," Natasha instructs gently, calm as ever, as she walks up to the teen and leads him to the couch where he sits next to the blonde kid who's still glaring at him.

"Gimme Tony," mini Steve _demands_ as he makes grabby hands at the brunette boy who's still covering his ears and shaking in Peter's hold.

Peter looks up at the others who nod and so the teen hands off his dad (wow isn't that weird) to his pops (yeah that's not awkward at all) who hugs Tony to his chest and the smaller child happily cuddles into the blonde, closing his eyes and relaxing completely. Peter watches with wide eyes, surprised that even as kids their bond was still so strong and Steve was still so protective of Tony.

"Can someone please explain what's happening here?" Peter begged the rest of his family who all shared looks wondering who was going to be the one to tell Peter. "Really. Any one of you would be good."

"Cowards," Nat mumbles to the rest as she kneels in front of Peter.

"It's only temporary," she begins to say, setting her hands on his knees and giving them a comforting squeeze, "we're not sure how temporary but we were assured it should wear off on its own but Bruce, Helen, Scott and Vision are working hard to reverse this."

"And what exactly is this. Why are my parents pocket sized? How did it even happen?"

"We got called in this morning," Bucky takes over as Natasha stands up and lets the metal armed super soldier take her place. "Some guys were dealin' with stolen alien tech that they messed with and somehow one exploded and the only two near it were your dads so here we are."

"So here we are," Peter repeated and then chuckled hysterically. "My dads are three-"

"-and a half," Steve piped up indignantly, earning a soft little giggle from Tony.

"-and I'm supposed to be okay with this? Like what are we going to do now? Can't you call Strange to do something?"

"We did, but he's busy dealing with something in another dimension so we're doing this with good ol' science," Bucky replies as he stands up and stretches, looking over at the toddlers who were busy watching a movie now, though Tony was still curled into Steve.

"Though Thor went off to search for his brother to see if he can help," Wanda reminds them.

"Oh please, as if Loki would actually help us," Clint says with a scoff and Bucky grins over at the archer.

"If I ask nicely, he will," Bucky reminds him with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows and the others make disgusted looks.

"Keep your kinky bedroom stuff in the bedroom," Sam begs him and Bucky shrugs. "Please."

Peter's quiet for a bit, just attempting to process everything that he was told and that he's seeing. His parents were three (and a half) and though it was temporary, how long was temporary? A day? A week? Month?

"Wait, do they remember us? Or do they just have their childhood memories?" Peter wonders.

"They don't remember us. Seems that their last memories include people who are no longer alive," Natasha replies a little sadly. "But for some reason Steve still has the serum."

"I figured. He looks bigger than the small sick scrawny kid he keeps telling me he was. But dad does look small, is that okay?" Peter asked worriedly. Really looking at both three year olds, his dad looked to be around two and Steve around five.

"He's perfectly fine, Pete. Bruce checked them both and they're healthy and all. Your dad's always been small, no matter what he says," Clint reassures the teen and Wanda hides her giggles. "But yeah, yelling and loud noises in general are a no go with the tiny genius, so we gotta keep it peaceful around here."

"Oh yeah," Peter mumbles sadly as he looks over at the kid version of his dad who as an adult was always loud and the center of attention, but this mini version of him was so quiet and would rather hide himself than be the center of attention.

"Hey, it's going to be fine, Pete," Natasha reassures him, running her fingers through his hair soothingly. "We're all here to help out and make things easier for you. We miss your dads too, but take this as a learning experience."

"Yeah kid. With these two around, you're gonna wanna make sure you wrap it before you tap it," Clint exclaims teasingly and Peter blushes and groans while the others laugh. "Kids are a handful and this will be like in health class where you're forced to carry a sack of flour or sugar and pretend it's your baby."

"Uh we get robot babies now so they actually cry and- so not the point," Peter finishes off with a groan.

"We talked and for now, I'll be movin' into the penthouse with you guys to help you take care of the little ones," Bucky informs Peter who sighs in relief.

"Thank you."

"Tony's gotta pee!" Steve announces and the adults present all turn to look at Peter who blushes but takes Tony anyways.

"Up," Tony whispers to Peter, making grabby hands at the teen who picked him up, surprised at how light the three year old was.

"Can you use the bathroom on your own or do you need help?" Peter asked a little hesitantly once they reached the bathroom, setting the three year old down and getting large brown eyes in response. "I'll take that as a no. Okay, this isn't going to be awkward at all."

Tony just kept staring at Peter as he knelt down to undo his pants.

~

"Can't we put them in pull ups or something? That was so awkward and I'm never going to be able to look at my dads the same," Peter whines and shivers at the memory of helping his three year old dad use the bathroom.

"Oh man up. They're always doing things for you," Sam informs the teen who wrinkles his nose. "Besides, you'll be the one to take care of them once they're old, so start practicing."

"Gross."

"Can you two stop it?" Natasha scolds them as she walks into the room with Tony on her left hip and munching on a piece of banana bread.

Steve looks up when they walk in and makes grabby hands at Tony, scowling until Natasha sets the other three year old on his lap. They watch as Tony breaks his piece of bread in half and offers it to the blonde who gladly takes it and starts eating.

Peter has to admit that it's a pretty cute sight. When the adult versions of his dads do this, it's disgusting but with the kids versions it's adorable. Especially with how protective baby Steve is of baby Tony.

"The stuff you ordered is down in the lobby," JARVIS says, snapping Peter out of his thoughts and he turns to face the team with a questioning look.

"We had to order them clothes, toys and other things they might need since we don't know how long they'll be like this," Natasha explained and Peter nodded in understanding. "We'll set up the other guest room for them."

Bucky and Natasha head down to pick up the stuff they ordered while Sam, Wanda and Clint head up to the penthouse to arrange the guest room for their tiny guests.

"Who are you?" Steve asks Peter once they're left alone and their movie is long over.

The teen looks over and finds two sets of large eyes staring at him curiously, bread crumbs around their mouths and Tony leaning forward on Steve's lap to better look at the sixteen year old.

"Uh I'm Peter and I'm sixteen," Peter tells them with a smile.

"You old."

Tony covers his giggles with his hands at Peter's dramatic gasp before curling back up on Steve's lap.

"I'm not as old as the others though, they're way older!" Peter informed the two children just as the elevator doors opened and Bucky and Natasha stepped out.

"Heard that, kid," Bucky grunts out, glaring playfully at the teen while the other two kids started giggling uncontrollably. "Anyways, we're here to take the kids to their room."

"But why? Is not bedtime," Steve argued, whining when Natasha picked up Tony off his lap and making grabby hands at the smaller three year old. "I wan' my baby back!"

"You'll get him back once we're upstairs," Natasha said calmly, hoping to prevent a tantrum from starting because if Steve started to shout, then it would set Tony off into a round of crying and trigger a panic attack. "And it's not time for bed, but we need to get you two into clean clothes and don't you want to see all the toys we brought for you?"

"I guess." Steve shrugs though there's still a frown on his face as Bucky helps him off the couch and holds his hand as they walk towards the elevators with Peter trailing behind them and making silly faces at Tony who's looking at him over Nat's shoulder.

Once up in the penthouse, they find Wanda cooking dinner and Sam and Clint in the guest room where Tony and Steve would be staying, supposedly putting the toys away in a toy box, but instead they find them battling each other with lightsabers.

"Maybe their minds were de-aged," Peter suggests with a grin.

"You had one job," Natasha tells the two "adults" who slowly put the toys away and grin sheepishly at the rest. "Go help Wanda in the kitchen or better yet, go get the others to come up for dinner."

"Isn't that why we have JARVIS? So he can save us the-" Clint's cut off by a glare from the red headed spy. "Okay, we're going."

Natasha sets Tony on the Queen sized bed that the two boys would share knowing that Steve wouldn't have it any other way. Despite having technically just met that morning, Steve had become fiercely protective of Tony. In the hours following their de-aging, Steve had asked for his mother a total of six time while Tony hadn't even mentioned his parents, just asking for Jarvis and Ana. They all knew of Tony's bad relationship with Howard, but they weren't aware of how bad things had been. But if Tony was scared of yelling and loud noises, well no one really wanted to think much into it. Bruce especially tried not to think into it, but the signs were all there and boy was it hard to keep the Hulk from making an appearance.

"Me and baby stay here?" Steve asks as he looks around the room, letting go of Bucky's hand to go explore.

"No baby," Tony argues quietly from his spot in Nat's arms, tiny fingers buried in her hair.

"Baby and I," Natasha corrects gently. "And yes. You and Tony are staying here for now."

"Until my ma comes?"

"Yeah."

Tony went rigid in Natasha's arms, eyes widening slightly at the thought of staying here until his parents came back. He would rather stay here with these nice people than to go back to the mansion with Howard and his mother.

Natasha, having noticed, simply rubbed the three year old's back in hopes of calming him down. Peter walked into the room and raised an eyebrow at all the things they'd gotten his tiny dads. Ugh, this situation was weird and once the children were back to normal, it was only bound to get weirder.

"How 'bout we get ya guys in the bath so you're all squeaky clean once dinner's ready?" Bucky asked, breaking the slight tension in the room.

"No thank you," Steve replies as he goes over to the toy box, amazed by all the toys inside. It was pretty obvious that he was no longer in 1921 because everything looked so different, but he didn't fully comprehend that it also meant that his mother was very obviously no longer alive.

"Uh I hope you don't expect me to give them a bath," Peter comments as he stares between the two adults with wide eyes.

"Well who else?"

"Barnes," Natasha scolded him as she walks over to the bed and sets Tony down on it, counting down from three until Steve jumped up on the bed and wrapped his thin pale arms around Tony who wrinkled his nose slightly. It was obvious he was starting to get annoyed by Steve. "Don't worry Peter, I'll do it."

"I wan' Pe'er," comes Tony's soft voice as he reaches for the teen who definitely can't say no to that cute little face.

Peter steps forward to take Tony with a slight struggle since Steve was holding onto him. Once he managed, Steve threw him a glare and Peter smiled at him victoriously just to see if he could get a rise out of Steve. And he did. The little blonde stuck his tongue out at Peter and continued to glare at him.

"Alright boys, that's enough," Natasha says sternly as she pulls out pajamas for each boy. "I am not going to turn into your mother, and you Peter, just because your parents aren't around it doesn't mean that you can do as you wish."

"Exactly, punk," Bucky says with a grin. "I'm your godfather, so in the meantime, I'm in charge of ya."

"Ugh, you guys ruin all the fun. Come on, tiny humans, time for a bath," Peter grumbled as he picked up Steve with his other arm and carried both kids to the adjoining bathroom.

Peter found it really hard to get both children undressed and in the bath. Mainly because they were his dads, just in toddler form and also because they kept trying to run off because neither wanted to take a bath. Eventually he managed to get Tony inside and after that, Steve got in because his baby was being brave. Peter had just rolled his eyes but made a sign to JARVIS to save the recording in a file so he could show his parents once they were back to normal. Whenever that was. Hopefully soon because he was so not doing bath time again.

"Baby's tired!" Steve informs Peter when he sees Tony yawn and his eyes begin to droop.

"No baby," Tony reminds Steve, voice slurred with how tired he was and Peter wondered if the others realized that kids this age still took naps.

"You my baby."

Tony shrugs at that and lets Peter rinse off the shampoo from his hair, leaning completely into the teen's gentle hands. Peter found himself smiling despite the awkward situation as he finished rinsing off both toddlers.

"Need help?" Bucky asks as he enters the bathroom, Steve smiling up at the metal armed super soldier who has two towels over his arm.

"Please. Tony's starting to fall asleep," Peter says as he takes one of the towels as the water starts to drain from the tub.

"Alright kiddies, time to get out so we can go eat dinner," Bucky says cheerfully as he helps Steve stand up carefully and starts to dry him off. "You guys must be hungry, right?"

"Super!" Steve shouts while Tony shakes his head as Peter wraps him up in a towel with firetrucks all over. Steve's had police cars so really, Peter's dads were always matching no matter what age they were.

"You're not hungry, Tony?" Peter asks the three year old in his arms who shook his head again and yawned.

"Baby, ya halfta eat!" Steve exclaims as he looks over at Tony who whines and buries his face in Peter's neck. "Baby has to eat. Promise baby will eat?" Steve looks up at Bucky who bites back the chuckles that threaten to escape.

"I promise to make baby eat something, but baby's really tired and I'm sure he wants to go to sleep. Right baby?" Bucky asks Tony who nods and yawns again, this time his eyes are closed and Peter has to jostle the kid around gently to wake him up.

Peter guessed Tony was really tired since he didn't complain about being called baby, especially by someone who wasn't Steve. While Bucky dresses Steve in Captain America pajamas (Peter was so using that as blackmail now), Peter got Tony dressed in Iron Man pajamas and had to carry him out to the dining room with Steve running off ahead of them.

"Oh, look at these adorable little things!" Clint cooed once he spotted the toddlers, Tony whining again and hiding his face from the rest. Peter suspected that Tony would start getting fussy soon.

"Boys, sit. Wanda made a tater tot casserole," Natasha instructs them as she finished setting plates on the table.

Peter tried setting Tony down on another chair, but the three year old clung to him so the teen sat in his usual spot with Tony on his lap while Steve sat next to them, excited to have dinner. Peter was just glad that Steve hadn't asked for his mom again.

Bruce, Scott and Vision walked in and took their seats after updating everyone that they weren't even close to figuring out what the alien tech was even supposed to do. Peter was a little let down that they weren't anywhere near finding out how to get his dads back to normal.

"Open up, Tones," Peter said softly as he picked up some food with his fork and offered it to Tony who shook his head.

"Sleep," Tony whispered as he looked up at Peter with half lidded eyes, bringing a hand up to rub at his left eye.

"You gotta eat something."

"Baby, eat," Steve begged the brunette toddler who started to sniffle, upset that no one understood that all he wanted to do was sleep.

"Hey, no no! Please don't cry!" Peter begged desperately. If Tony cried then Peter would start crying and then Steve would probably start crying because his baby was crying and it would be a never ending thing.

"Here Pete," Sam says as he hands the teen a blue sippy cup with milk.

"Thanks," Peter whispers as he hands Tony the cup. "At least drink this. You don't have to finish it, just so your tummy has something in it."

Tony takes the cup reluctantly and drinks his milk leaning completely against Peter who keeps eating with one hand while his other arm was around the three year old. Steve began to eat, satisfied that his baby would have something in his belly before bed. Conversations were had around the table, though it wasn't the same without Tony's sassy commentary or Steve's fond sigh.

Halfway through dinner, Peter looked down at his lap and realized that Tony had fallen asleep with the cup still held to his lips and one hand curled loosely around it. Peter smiled fondly and leaned down to press a kiss to Tony's forehead and it wasn't even a second later when Steve leaned over to kiss him too while sending Peter a small glare that had half the table snorting in amusement while Peter kissed Tony's head again just to further anger his blonde tiny dad.

"Tha's my baby," Steve stated and Peter shrugged. "Only I give kissies to my baby."

Just to spite the little boy, Peter presses another kiss to Tony's head. Steve bursts into tears and Bucky sighs from where he sits on Steve's other side and sends Peter a glare. The teen simply shrugs and briefly wonders if this is what it's like to have younger siblings. If so, boy he's missed out on a lot of fun.

"Stevie, that's enough. We don't want to wake up baby now, do we?" Bucky questions the blonde who immediately stops crying at that, looking at Tony with wide frightened eyes as he waits to see if the toddler will wake up. "Now finish your dinner so we can get you and baby to bed. And Pete, knock it off."

The teen simply rolls his eyes and keeps eating.

~

Peter places Tony down on the bed gently, in the center with enough space for Steve who's brushing his teeth in the bathroom and with pillows on the sides so they, hopefully, won't roll off and fall. Tony shifts on the bed, mumbling something in his sleep as he turns into his side.

"All clean!" Steve shouts, momentarily forgetting about his sleeping baby who doesn't even stir in the bed. "Oops."

"Gotta be quiet, buddy," Peter whispers as he helps Steve on the bed.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. Now, my room is right next to yours, remember?" Peter asks the blonde who nods enthusiastically. "So smart." Steve smiles with a slight blush to his chubby cheeks. "Okay, you two need anything at night, you can have JARVIS wake me up or Bucky."

"Okay."

"Night Steve."

"Night Pete."

Peter smiles as Steve wraps an arm around Tony, the blankets up to their shoulders and Peter waits until JARVIS turns off the lights and the nightlight lights up from a corner in the room before leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao, this one is like a mixture of all universes because it's not canon beyond Ultron but Steve was found earlier from the ice and married Tony who was already a single dad to Peter
> 
> hope you guys enjoy this one !!


	2. from son to single father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony cried and cried each and every time Peter went to either put him down on the couch or hand him off to Bucky.

Steve wakes up to the sound of soft crying from beside him. He frowns slightly and tries going back to sleep, but then he remembers that he's sleeping next to his baby and his eyes fly open in alarm thinking his baby was hurt.

"Baby? You okay?" Steve asks as he tries looking at Tony, eyes trying to adjust to the soft blue light coming from a corner of the room.

Tony only keeps crying and he's shaking which makes Steve think that he probably had a nightmare. He's not even sure what to do. His ma usually sang him back to sleep when he had a nightmare and- and he misses his ma. He doesn't know where she is or why he's with so many strange people. Sure they're nice and he's got baby, but he wants his ma back to hold him and sing him back to sleep. She always made him feel safe and warm.

Maybe Peter could help!

"Come on, baby," Steve says softly as he jumps out of bed and helps baby get off, glad that baby was smaller than him.

Once Tony is on the floor, Steve grabs his hand and leads him out of their room and towards Peter's. Steve opened the bedroom door and was thankful when JARVIS turned on the lights a bit so they could see.

"Peter," Steve calls out as he shakes the teen's arm which is hanging off the bed.

Tony gives a loud sniffle and that's what startles Peter awake, squinting in the light as his eyes settled on the miniature version of his parents.

"Wha's goin' on?" Peter asked as he sat up in bed.

"Baby had bad dream," Steve informs Peter whose expression softens as he reaches over to get Tony up on the bed.

"Thank you for waking me up, Steve," Peter tells the blonde who grins up at him.

Tony cuddles into Peter, clutching at the teen's shirt and sniffling. Peter motions for Steve to join them on the bed and the little blonde gladly gets up and cuddles into Tony's other side. It's not long before both boys are fast asleep and Peter himself starts to nod off.

In the morning, Peter wakes up with both boys on top of him. If it were up to him, he'd just lay there until they woke up, but he has to go to school and move out from under them even if it means waking the three year olds up.

So Peter does his best to move the kids without waking them, but it's impossible with how they're both on top of him and Tony's still clutching his shirt tightly.

"No!" Steve whines when Peter sets him on the bed and the teen winces as Tony starts to stir on top of him.

"Shh, sorry buddy. Go back to sleep," Peter says quietly as Tony settles against his chest again and he brings a hand out to stroke Steve's blonde hair.

And now to get Tony off his chest. Letting out a sigh, Peter shifted slowly and carefully, sliding Tony off his chest inch by inch. Once he managed to successfully place Tony on the bed without waking up either toddler, Peter let out a quiet sigh of relief and began to gather his clothes to go and get ready for school in the bathroom.

After a quick shower, getting dressed and brushing his teeth, Peter heads out to the kitchen where Bucky's already up and fixing him a plate of pancakes.

"Are the boys in your room?" Bucky asks as he turns to face the teen who's sitting at the island. "Walked past their room and the door was open and the bed empty."

"Yeah. Tony had a nightmare and Steve took him to my room," Peter explained. "Not sure my- Tony's gonna like waking up without me there, though. Didn't want to let me go."

"We could have a problem, then."

And they did. Because not even five minutes later JARVIS was informing them that Tony had woken up and was growing distressed at not being able to find Peter. The teen rushed down the hall and entered his room where sure enough, big fat tears were rolling down a hyperventilating Tony Stark's chubby cheeks.

"Hey, no, it's okay," Peter coos as he approaches the toddler who was reaching out for him desperately. "I'm right here."

Peter takes Tony into his arms, rubbing his back in hopes of getting him to calm down and not wake up Steve as they left the room. Steve was dead to the world, as he usually was. Peter wasn't even sure how his pops heard the alarm to assemble when it went off in the middle of the night. Clint once joked by saying that it was his dad who tired him out to which Peter had nearly banged his head into a wall in hopes of erasing that conversation from his head.

"You know I gotta go to school, right?" Peter asked the toddler who only tightened his hold on the teen, letting out a distressed wail that made Peter's heart ache. "I'm sorry buddy."

Tony cried and cried each and every time Peter went to either put him down on the couch or hand him off to Bucky. When Peter checked the time, he knew that if he left now that he would be at least five minutes late to his first class, but he really didn't want to leave Tony like this.

"Maybe I should stay," Peter tells Bucky who returned from checking up on Steve who was still pretty much dead to the world. Tony had both his arms wrapped around Peter's neck, holding on tightly and hiccuping every few seconds.

"You could, but if he throws another fit tomorrow or however long this lasts, you can't be stayin' all the time," says Bucky as he gives Peter a shrug, looking up when the elevator doors open and Natasha and Sam walk over to them. They both wince at the state that Tony's in.

"What's going on?" Natasha asks as she hurries over to Peter who's being unsuccessful in calming the toddler down.

"I told Tony I had to go to school but he won't let me go so I guess I'll stay today and deal with this tomorrow again," Peter explains to her and the spy nods as she ruffles Tony's hair affectionately.

"I made breakfast," Bucky offers in form of greeting, scowling when Sam pushes past him to get to the food. "Technically it was for the children, but sure you can have some."

Tony falls asleep while they eat breakfast and Steve walks out from the room rubbing at his eyes and his blonde hair a tangled mess on his head.

"Hey kid, ya want breakfast?" Bucky asks as he helps his mini best friend on an empty chair.

"Mhmm. Is baby sleeping?" Steve asks quietly as he looks over at Tony who had his thumb in his mouth and looked completely peaceful as opposed to a few minutes ago.

"He is. Baby had a rough night so let's be a little quiet so we can let him sleep, alright?" Natasha informs the blonde child who nods even though he really wanted to play with baby.

Steve's kept busy with his two pancakes which he drenched in syrup and ate happily, something he obviously couldn't do the first time he was a kid. Peter would have been a little concerned had the kid not had his super soldier metabolism. He'd leave the others to deal with his sugar high while he dealt with a clingy Tony.

"Pete, maybe you should set Tony down on the couch," Sam suggests and the teen shakes his head.

"I would if he didn't wake up the second he was no longer in my arms," Peter replies, hearing Tony let out a soft sigh in his sleep and his little fingers curled tightly around the teen's shirt as if to prove his point. "See? It's like he knows we're talking about him." Peter whispered and Natasha rolls her eyes fondly.

"Any luck with getting into contact with Strange?" Bucky asks Sam and Natasha to take the attention off of Tony who was starting to stir in Peter's arms.

"Nothing yet. Guess we have more hope for Thor returning with Loki soon than we have of Strange coming in," Natasha informs the metal armed soldier who nods.

Bruce and Scott arrive a few minutes later once they've all finished eating breakfast and Bucky's struggling to clean Steve off from the sticky mess he is before he can run off to play. Tony's still fast asleep with his head resting on Peter's shoulder and a thin line of drool coming from the corner of his mouth and landing on the teen's shoulder.

"Any luck?" Sam asks the two who shake their heads.

"It's no use. Guess we'll just have to wait this out," Bruce informs them and they all let out a resigned breath.

"Then we'll just make them as comfortable as we can and give them a great second childhood," Natasha concludes. "And while Peter's at school we'll all take shifts spending time with the little ones."

Scott nods enthusiastically but the others aren't really sure how they'll be able to deal with two three (and a half) year olds. They'll figure it out though.

*

The morning is easy and peaceful and it makes Peter glad to have missed school that day when he hears the toddlers' sweet giggles or gets to play with them. It's all fairly easy, up until around lunchtime when both kids are getting tired and cranky and are in desperate need of a nap. That's when Peter regrets staying.

They're on the communal floor and Peter had left the two kids playing in the living room with a few toy cars and a baby doll that Peter has no idea who ordered. But when little Tony had seen the doll, he'd latched onto it and hadn't let it go. So Peter was in the kitchen preparing them some PB&J sandwiches when suddenly Tony starts crying and Steve's screaming something incoherent and jumbled, but definitely angry.

"What's going on?" Peter shouted anxiously as he ran into the living room, wiping away excess peanut butter on his jeans. "What happened?!"

When he enters the living room, he finds Tony sitting on the ground crying while an angry looking Steve stands above him with the doll held over his head and all of the toy cars scattered around the floor.

"Hey, no, put that down," Peter instructs Steve who turns to glare at him instead but does as he's told, only he ends up tossing the poor doll aside and it makes Tony cry louder. "Steve! No! We don't throw our toys."

"Tony started it!" Steve shouted above the crying and Peter really had no idea how parents did this. "He throw my cars!"

"Tony, is this true?" Peter asks the other child now as he looks down at him.

"W-Wan'ed 'o p-play!" Tony sobs out as he stretches his tiny arms up towards Peter who's heart was breaking at the sight. "S'eve mean!"

"Am not mean!" Steve screeched and oh boy, this was getting out of control.

"Uh JARVIS? A little help here, buddy," Peter begged the AI as he picked up Tony.

It was only seconds later when Natasha walked in and sighed at the scene that greeted her. Tony and Steve were arguing back and forth and Peter looked like he was seconds away from crying because he had no idea what to do.

"Boys!" Natasha shouted and the toddlers immediately stopped arguing though Tony kept crying. "Why are you fighting?"

And so Peter explained what the two boys had said and Natasha was not happy. After scolding both boys, she set them in separate corners for time out and Peter went back to finishing their lunch before calling them over.

Peter was amused to say the least. Steve and Tony sat on opposite ends of the table and refused to look at each other. As Tony chewed, however, his eyes were struggling to stay open. Eventually Tony fell asleep with his head resting on the table and thankfully not his plate. Peter will count that as a small victory because Steve was not happy with the idea of nap time despite how tired he actually was.

*

It's been three days now and Peter's losing hope and his head. Both kids are a handful and he's actually glad to be going to school and purposely takes extra long patrols when he does go out, which unfortunately isn't as often anymore because then he feels guilty for not wanting to help out with the mini version of his parents.

He's not sure how much longer he can take of this situation. And not that the others didn't help, they did, but when Steve and Tony fought, it was best to keep them away from each other for the rest of the day. Thankfully though, Tony no longer cried when he went off to school and now that it was Saturday, he was just happy to have Peter at home all day.

It's that same Saturday around lunchtime when Thor returns with a grumpy looking Loki who suppresses a smile when his eyes lock with Bucky's and Peter has to hold back the eye roll he wants to give the two idiots.

"Friends, I have returned with my brother to see if he can be of assistance in returning our friends Tony and Steven back to normal!" Thor announces rather loudly and it makes Tony cover his ears and start to shake in his seat.

"You giant oaf, you frighten the children," Loki scolds his brother and Peter would snicker at their banter if he weren't sitting far from Tony's reach. "Now young one, there is nothing to be afraid of. Thor is something of a puppy, you mortals call him." Loki's now kneeling next to Tony who slowly pulls his hands away from his ears and stares at the mage with wide eyes.

Everyone else watched the scene unfold in slow motion, almost. The way Loki was looking at the three year old tenderly and Tony stared back with open curiosity before making grabby hands at the god of lies who smiled wider and lifted him from the booster seat he was sitting on. Steve's attention was on Thor, thankfully, otherwise he'd be yelling at Loki for touching his baby. He might fight with Tony at least twice a day, but he'd always be his baby.

"How long have they been like this?" Loki questioned the team as he placed a glowing hand gently on the toddler's head, taking advantage of Tony's distraction to do this.

"Three? Four days?" Clint guesses with a shrug as he goes back to eating his leftover pizza from last night's dinner. "It's felt like a year honestly."

"Says the one who doesn't help," Natasha reprimands him and Clint huffs.

"Of course I help. What are you talking about?"

"You only help with getting them all worked up and giving them candy," Sam says with a roll of his eyes.

"And? Can you fix 'em or not?" Bucky asks impatiently.

"No. If I interfere before the effects of whatever turned them into children leave their bodies on its own, than I would be complicating things and cause consequences," Loki explained calmly as he lowered his hand.

"What kind?" Bruce asks curiously.

"To put it lightly, Peter would be left an orphan and he would suddenly find himself a single father of two."

"Brother," Thor reprimands his younger sibling for being so direct and Peter doesn't like that option so he'd rather deal with two snotty toddlers for a few more days.

"'Tis the truth." Loki shrugged as he looks over at his older brother with a look of pure innocence that has Bucky snickering and even Tony and Steve giggle even if they don't really understand what is going on.

"You sayin' the truth? Now that's new," Bucky teases Loki who huffs and if Peter didn't know better, he'd assume his Uncle Bucky actually offended the god of lies and mischief.

"I am very much capable of saying the truth. For example, Thor does not look good in that hideous poncho he wears so often."

"Ouch," Clint mumbles as he dissolved into snickers next to Sam who only laughs harder at Thor's frown. Natasha merely sighs and Bucky smirks.

"Wow, that hurt," Peter jokes. "At least pops isn't here to give his 'I am disappointed in you' look."

"True," they all replied and then started to laugh.

"Well as fun as roasting Thor is, the little ones need to take their nap," Natasha announces as she stands up with Steve in her arms, making the tiny blonde start to whine and reach out for anyone willing to rescue him. Unfortunately for him, no one does because Nat is scary and they do not want to anger her.

"Pe'er," Tony calls, stretching in Loki's arms in Peter's direction.

"Coming," Peter calls as he quickly finishes the rest of his food before heading towards Loki and taking the three year old into his arms. "Ready for a nap, kiddo?"

Tony only nods and yawns to prove that he was tired and the rest of the team held back coos. Steve gave up his fight once he realized that his baby was tired so he let Natasha carry him towards the elevator with Peter behind holding a half asleep Tony.

*

"Have Banner and Lang been able to get anything from the alien tech?" Thor asks once the toddlers are gone and he and Loki take a seat at the table with the others, the blonde keeping a suspicious eye out on his brother and Bucky who are sitting next to each other.

"No, it's pretty much useless. We don't even know what it was supposed to do in the first place or why it even blew up," Sam explained with a shrug. "They do know that the tech was completely modified though, so maybe they didn't connect a few wires the right way and it went boom."

"Boom? What are you, three?" Bucky teases Sam who gives him the finger.

"Any idea how long this could last?" Thor asks with a frown.

"From what I could gather, it is starting to leave their system," Loki began to say, "I would say no longer than a month. In Steve's case, it could be less because of the serum."

"Well that's a relief," Clint mumbles. "If Steve's back first, he can take care of his husband, I'm done."

Conversation then shifts onto something else, but Thor is suddenly very aware of the closeness between his brother and Bucky who are having their own conversation. Bucky's arm is placed on the back of Loki's chair and he watches his brother roll his eyes at the obvious move but not do anything to brush him off. 

"No matter how much you glare, Bucky isn't going to suddenly get struck by lighting, even if you are the god of thunder," Bruce whispers in his ear and Thor tears his gaze away from a smiling Loki to look at his best friend.

"Sorry, I just worry about my brother," Thor admits with a slight blush to his cheeks. "He has been through a lot and I only want the best for him."

"And I get it, but Loki can defend himself pretty good and I'd rather not have to treat you for another stab wound caused by said brother. Besides, Bucky's a great guy and he wouldn't hurt your brother intentionally."

"I know, but as the older brother, mother always taught me to look after him."

Bruce only smiles at that and pats Thor's back and briefly wonders if Thor was trying to make up for all the time he neglected that role of an older brother. It was endearing though to see him frowning and trying to keep an eye out for his baby brother.


	3. a sad puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "But to protect the ones we love, we will do anything and you did a very brave thing by standing up to those big mean children." Loki tapped the toddler's nose and Tony giggled shyly, cheeks flushed an even brighter shade of red than usual.

"Alright kids, have fun," Peter tells the two toddlers once they reach the park.

Steve takes Tony's hand and the two run off towards the sandbox while Peter himself sits at a bench where he can see them.

It's been a week now and there's still no signs of either of them changing. Peter found himself missing his dads more and more with each passing day, but luckily the pocket sized versions of them helped ease the feeling a bit. This morning after breakfast, Peter had informed the team he'd be taking the toddlers to the park while they headed for SHIELD. The children had been locked indoors all week and they were getting restless and cranky so Peter figured a bit of fresh air would do them some good.

Thankfully the park wasn't crowded, seeing as it wasn't even noon yet and most kids didn't arrive until after. It was perfect for now since Tony was painfully shy and didn't like being around big crowds. That and Peter was afraid of losing two mini Avengers in the crowd and he really didn't want to lose his dads.

"Come on, baby!" Steve urges as he grabs Tony's hand and tugs him towards the sandbox.

"Slow," Tony whined, his little legs tripping every few steps since he was unable to keep up with Steve's faster pace.

"Sorry, baby," Steve apologizes, turning to face the smaller toddler and kissing his cheek.

The two play in the sand for awhile with the bucket and shovel that laid there until two other boys older and bigger than them approached the toddlers with a scowl. Tony looked up at them with wide frightened brown eyes and moved closer to Steve who too looked up and glared at the older boys as best he could. It certainly helped that he was taller than Tony and could easily pass of as a five year old.

"That's ours," one of the boys said.

"Nuh uh! It was here when Tony and I got here!" Steve shouted as he stood up and blocked Tony from their view. The other little boy was looking around for Peter and finally spotted the teen on a bench, but he was busy on his phone to see what was going on which made Tony frown angrily at the teen.

"Go 'way," Tony told them as angrily as he could, glaring up at the taller boys though the sun got directly in his eyes made it hard to do so.

"You don't get to tell us what to do," the other boy told Tony, shoving him back a tiny bit and Tony stumbled with the force.

"Hey! Don't touch!" Steve was angry as he stood between his baby and the older boys which laughed at the smaller blonde before pushing Steve with enough force to cause him to fall and scrape his hands as he tripped out of the sandbox. "Owie!" Steve cried and Tony frowned as he rushed over to kick and hit the older boys with as much force as his little body could muster.

"Meanies! No hit Stevie!" Tony yelled as he kept hitting the boys who tried to block the blows while Steve cried on the grass from the pain.

"Hey, what's going on?" Peter asked worriedly as he rushed over, eyes wide as he took in the state of his mini parents.

"They push Stevie!" Tony told the teen who picked up Steve and inspected the toddler for any cuts that might need his immediate attention, but only found the small scrapes on the palms of Steve's hands.

"Don't you two have anything better to do than pick on kids much younger? Where are your moms so I can have a chat with them?" Peter asked the older boys angrily and they rushed off right away at the mention of their mothers.

"Stevie okay?" Tony asked the teen who sat on the grass next to Tony with Steve on his lap and crying into his chest.

"He's fine, Tones, it just hurt him a little and probably scared him, but he's not hurt, okay?" Peter tried to reassure Tony who looked seconds away from crying now that the adrenaline had left him. "You did a good job defending him, I'm proud of you."

Tony sniffled and curled up into Peter's side and the teen gladly held both children tightly, waiting for Steve to calm down so they could head home.

* * *

Bucky looks up when the elevator doors open on the penthouse ten minutes after getting back from SHIELD. Peter walked out with Steve in his arms and a pouty/sad Tony trailing after him like a sad puppy.

"Back so soon?" Bucky asked them, half amused and half concerned.

"We had a small problem at the park with some older kids," Peter replied as he set a fast asleep Steve down on the couch carefully and helped Tony climb up when the toddler couldn't do so on his own.

Tony immediately curled up protectively around Steve and closed his eyes and Bucky snorted at the scene while Peter went off to grab them a blanket. When he returned, Tony was already fast asleep and so he covered them with the blanket before explaining to Bucky what had happened at the park.

"Your dads are goin' to make us all go gray before they return to normal," Bucky mumbles with a shake of his head and Peter simply giggled before heading off to the kitchen for something to eat.

It's over an hour later and Peter's working on homework when Tony wanders in rubbing at his eyes with his fists and Peter can't remember exactly when he stopped freaking out and started finding every little thing the kids did, cute.

"Hey buddy, have a nice nap?" Peter asks as he picks him up and places him on his lap. Tony nods and leans back against Peter's chest. "Is Steve still asleep?" Another nod. "You want to help me with my homework?" Another nod. Okay then, not so talkative today.

Tony, for his age, actually ends up helping Peter with his math homework. The little guy had seen a mistake the teen made and quickly pointed it out. Peter, once the shock had passed, did as his little boss said and it earned him a big smile from Tony. And when Steve walked in a few minutes later, Peter pouted a little as Tony got off his lap and walked over to the blonde toddler.

"Stevie okay?" Tony asked the blonde who nodded and even offered Tony a smile. Tony, seemingly satisfied with that answer, smiled back and grabbed Steve's hand before leading him back to the living room where the sounds of their Lego blocks being dumped on the ground were heard.

"Hey munchkins!" Clint shouted as he and the rest of the team arrived on their floor with bags of take out food.

"We've got dinner!" Sam announced and Peter quickly packed away his homework to set the table just as they all walked in to start serving the food.

"How was your trip to the park?" Natasha asked the toddlers as she lead them to the kitchen by their hands.

"Meanies push Stevie," Tony told her in a small voice, looking up at the spy who looked from Tony to Steve who was being quieter than usual. Well, not that he was loud in the first place, but out of the two kids, he was considered the loudest one.

"Oh yeah? And why? Did something make them push Steve?"

Tony explained as best he could, what with his limited speech and how he stumbled over his words. Eventually Natasha understood that the two had been playing in the sandbox with the supplies that were provided there when two older boys walked up to them saying the toys were theirs. Natasha expressed how proud she was of Tony for standing up and smiled at the blush that took over his chubby little cheeks.

"My baby's really brave!" Steve told them during dinner with a giant grin, going back to his usual self and Tony blushed yet again and kept his head down. "Love my baby."

Clint nearly spat out his drink at that last statement and even Natasha had to bite her bottom lip to keep from laughing. Peter didn't whether to aww or cry because this just really reminded him of how his adult parents asked and boy did Peter miss them an awful lot. He could really use a hug from them, but he supposes there's a perk to having them be tiny sized. He gets to cuddle both all the time and they're easier to hold and they don't embarrass him like his grown up dads do during every movie night with the team.

"They was big," Tony says shyly as he stares at his food, struggling to get some peas onto his little plastic fork until Loki smiled and leaned over to help him.

"Well, when I was your age, I used to get into all sorts of trouble with kids much older than me," Loki informed Tony. "Mostly it was to defend my oaf of a brother."

"Hey!" Thor exclaimed but even he couldn't stay mad for long when Tony looked up at the mage with big eyes and expression full of wonder.

"But to protect the ones we love, we will do anything and you did a very brave thing by standing up to those big mean children." Loki tapped the toddler's nose and Tony giggled shyly, cheeks flushed an even brighter shade of red than usual.

Peter watched quietly as Loki faces forward in his seat again, gaze locking with Bucky's and the teen had to roll his eyes at the two. Thankfully Thor was too busy with his food or else he'd be broody for the rest of dinner. He could be really overprotective of his brother.

"I done!" Steve announced awhile later before climbing down from his seat and rushing off to go play.

Tony pouted and looked down at his plate which was still a little more than half full, but said, "me too!"

"At least get a few more bites in, Tony," Bruce tried to coax the toddler into eating more since he rarely ever finished the food on his plate, but Tony shook his head and ran off after Steve which made Bruce sigh. "He's lost two pounds this week."

"Well you're the doctor here, what do you recommend we do? He's not eatin' on his own and he doesn't let anyone else feed him," Bucky asked the doctor who sighed.

"My niece went through this same phase where she didn't eat much until her pediatrician recommended they try those drinks for kids that contain all the necessary things they need to help them grow and stuff," Sam suggested and Natasha had JARVIS place an order on the drinks.

Thor went to say something about how their mother used to threaten him and Loki to eat their food or else the Frost Giants would enter their room at night and take them, but thought better of it knowing his brother struggled with his heritage.

"Guess little Tony still has big Tony's bad eating habits," Clint says with a slight snicker as he reaches over for the toddler's leftovers to eat them.

After dinner, Peter was quick to help the adults clean up the kitchen before heading out to check on the toddlers who were playing happily in the living room. Tony was still clutching at his doll as he helped Steve build a tower with blocks.

"Pe'er! Play!" Tony shouted happily once his eyes landed on the teen who grinned and walked over to join them on the ground.

"What are you making?" Peter asks them as he pulls the blocks closer to the two boys.

"A tower!" Steve exclaimed as he looked up at Peter, a block on either hand. "My baby help. He a good help."

Tony nodded as if to confirm Steve's statement and Peter couldn't help but to ruffle their hair, earning twin shrieks of laughter and tiny hands swatting his much bigger ones away. So Peter sits with them, helping Steve build a whole city now, until Loki walks into the room and Tony rushes over to the mage who smiles warmly and lifts the three year old up into his arms.

"Does your baby have a name?" Loki asks as he sat on the couch with Tony on his lap and eyeing the baby doll with the blonde hair, blue eyes and pink footie pajamas. "I must imagine you have named her, yes?"

Tony shrugged as he stared at his doll, still a little unused to the idea that these people let him play with actual toys unlike his father.

"Well, that is quite alright. I am sure that you will figure it out soon enough."

"Play?" Tony asks Loki, looking up at him with large brown eyes and pointing at the prince and then at the rather large pile of blocks that now surrounded Peter and Steve who were both busy giggling about something.

"You are asking me to join you and the other children?"

"Hey!" Peter exclaims as he looked up at Loki with a small pout that had Steve giggling uncontrollably. "I am not a child. I'm fifteen."

"You are not even legal to vote, kid, you're still considered a baby by our standards," Bucky chimes in as he walks in, a smirk on his face and Peter sticks his tongue out at the man. "You heard the baby, Lokes, he wants you to play with them."

"Not a baby," Tony argues, scowling cutely up at Bucky who plucks him out of Loki's hold and kisses his chubby cheeks repeatedly which has Tony laughing and trying to squirm away from him. "Tickles!"

"What? My beard tickles you?" Bucky rubbed his stubble against Tony's soft skin which only had Tony laughing even louder and Peter was a little afraid of the toddler having an accident because he was so not cleaning up that mess.

"Stop! Wanna play!" Tony giggled, a tiny hand coming out to try and push Bucky's face away from his.

"I want my baby!" Steve suddenly shouts as he stands up from his spot and rushes over to Bucky, hitting the man on the legs until he set the toddler down. "Come on baby!"

Tony let Steve take his hand and lead him back to their spot with Peter who was busy building Avengers Tower. Peter watched Bucky sit next to Loki from the corner of his eye, the two men sitting close together and Loki lowering his head with hide a smile. Bucky's metal hand found it's way to Loki's thigh, but before he could see the mage's reaction, Peter was pulled back into playing with the toddlers when Tony asked for more red blocks.

"My friends!" Thor shouted excitedly as he stepped into the room and Tony flinched which made Steve move towards him instinctively and Peter turned to shush the God of Thunder, vaguely noticing the distance now between Bucky and Loki who'd made a book appear out of nowhere. "I apologize, but I do recall tonight being a movie night? Perhaps our young companions would like to chose tonight's movie?"

"Can we?!" Steve asked them excitedly, his tiny arms still around Tony who no longer looked seconds away from crying.

"Sure thing, little guy. Which movie do you guys wanna see?" Bucky asks them.

Both toddlers shrugged and Peter laughed as he helped them put the blocks away.

"How about I help you two get into your pajamas and I help you think, yeah?" Peter offers and both kids nod as they quickly finish cleaning up before Tony is raising his arms towards Peter who easily picks him up and then holds Steve's hand, leading them to the elevator. "Well what movie are you kids in the mood for? Disney? Dreamworks? About animals? Movies with songs?"

"I wanna watch Dragons!" Steve tells Peter and Tony wrinkles his tiny button nose as he rests his head on Peter's shoulder.

"I watch Baymax," Tony says quietly, but quickly changes his answer to dragons when Steve looks up at him with teary blue eyes and Peter sighs. "Baymax," Tony mumbles sadly and it definitely shouldn't break Peter's heart as much as it is considering they've seen Big Hero 6 about a dozen times since his dads were turned into toddlers, but Tony did get to chose the movie during their last movie night.

"How about you and I watch Baymax tomorrow, yeah?" Peter suggest and it earns him a big smile and nod from Tony. "Good. Now let's change you monkeys."

"Not monkeys!" Steve giggled as he rushes to the room he shared with Tony.

Once all three kids were changed into their pajamas, Peter carried both toddlers down to the communal floor where the other Avengers were already seated and waiting with various snacks.

"So what're we watching?" Clint asked from his spot on the bean bag and a bowl of popcorn on his lap.

"How To Train Your Dragon," Peter informs the team who nod and he sits on the couch with his mini dads, missing their adult versions who would be curled around him right about now. Instead, he now had to three year olds leaning into his side and giggling every few minutes, their large eyes trained on the screen and Peter decided that this was okay too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully i can have more consistent updates with this story, especially now that i ended up adding more chapters so yeah, that's what i've been doing all quarantine aside from watching Grey's Anatomy and movies😂😂

**Author's Note:**

> Slow Updates


End file.
